La Elección
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Tolkien nunca nos reveló el destino final de los hijos de Elrond. ¿Eligieron la inmortalidad y navegaron al Oeste, o abandonaron la gracia de los Eldar para quedarse en la Tierra Media?


**La Elección  
**

Un dolor penetrante me atraviesa el pecho y se extiende hacia abajo por mi espalda hasta mis piernas, que pronto dejarán de sostenerme, y hacia arriba por la nuca hasta la cabeza, emborronándome la mirada con danzantes puntos negros. Mi hermano está delante de mí, tomándome las manos, una expresión de dolor y culpabilidad en el rostro. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que no osa derramar en un rostro cada vez más pálido. Elladan, mi hermano, el más fuerte de los dos. Pocas veces le había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños. Sólo diez minutos mayor que yo, pero toda la vida a realizado su papel de hermano mayor a la perfección. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?- me pregunto. Jamás hubiera pensado que las cosas tomarían este rumbo, no con Elladan a mi lado, siempre vigilante.

Oigo las voces de los hombres en la distancia, gritando, buscándonos, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Maldito el dia en que Elladan me dio a conocer su elección. Malditos sean los Hombres mortales. ¿No podrían dejarnos en paz¿Por qué no nos dejaron en paz?

Todo comenzó aquel fatídico día en el Bosque de Oro, donde dimos sepultura a nuestra hermana, Arwen, Undómiel.

Los ocasionales relámpagos, estallando allá arriba, entre nubes negras como la pez sobre los altos picos de las montañas, eran la única luz que nos guiaba al final de aquella tormentosa jornada. Caminábamos a paso ligero bajo una noche sin estrellas, buscando un lugar donde ampararnos del agua que chorreaba. La lluvia caía a chaparrones, la tierra bajo nuestros pies se había convertido en resbaladizo fango, y los truenos, que parecían los mismísimos gritos de furia del Señor de las Aguas, resonaban en las vastas tierras salvajes con creciente fuerza. Su rugido engullendo hasta el sonido de nuestros pies chapoteando en el barro.

Mi abrigo y mi túnica empapada, que se pegan a mi cuerpo frío, no era una molestia. Como tampoco lo era el fango que había dentro de mis botas y llegaba hasta mis rodillas, ni el tacto de mis sucios cabellos contra mi nuca. Mi hermano y yo hemos pasado por cosas peores que una jornada de viaje lluviosa. No llevábamos más equipaje que una bolsa colgada en la espalda cada uno con algo de comida y una petaca. A veces viajábamos a caballo, y a veces no. En aquella ocasión, no sé porqué, habíamos elegido valernos de nuestros pies. Lo que, por primera vez en los numerosos viajes que habíamos realizado durante todos nuestros años de madurez, probaba ser una mala elección.

Pues ninguno de los dos había previsto este cansancio. No el cansancio de un viajero que ha caminado sin descanso durante horas, al que le duelen los pies y se le doblan las piernas , que jadea deseando encontrar un sitio donde tumbarse y poder masajear las anquilosadas articulaciones frente al placentero calor de una hoguera. No. nuestro cansancio era de otro tipo. Uno que no habíamos padecido desde hacía cientos de años. Era el cansancio del corazón. El cansancio del luto.

Un relámpago restalló, iluminando la cara pálida de Elladan, mi hermano gemelo, aquel que siempre ha estado y estará más cerca de mi corazón. Mechones de pelo negro y brillante se le pegan en el rostro empapado. Yo me aparté un mechón de pelo, idéntico al suyo, que había caído sobre mis ojos. Entonces mis fuerzas flaquearon y, alargando una mano hacia mi hermano, me tambaleé.

Enseguida la mano de Elladan tomó la mía con fuerza y me puso firme, tirando de mí, arrastrándome, obligándome a seguir adelante, moviendo un pie, después el otro.

Yo no quería seguir adelante. Quería sentarme allí mismo y hundirme, derretirme con la lluvia. Unir mi cuerpo al agua y a la tierra como ella había unido el suyo a las hojas caídas en oro. "Ya hemos llegado," - dijo mi hermano con un suspiro tembloroso, devolviéndome a la realidad. Yo levanté la mirada y, en efectivo, allí estaba lo que andábamos buscando. Un edificio de aspecto ruinoso y tétrico, con ventanas oscuras y una puerta de madera arañada, se alzaba ante nosotros. Un pequeño farol iluminaba un cartel manchado por la intemperie en el que se podía leer, aunque las letras eran algo borrosas, _El Agujero Negro_. Me estremecí.

Nos encontrábamos cerca de Nîn-in-Eilph, o como los Hombres lo llaman, Acuosa de los Cisnes, en las inmediaciones de Tharbad, una ciudad desolada desde las inundaciones del 1920. No todos los Hombres se había ido, por cierto, y algunos vagabundos rondaban entre sus ruinas. Tenían negocios también, pero eran negocios oscuros con los que los Elfos no deseaban mezclarse. En la posada _El Agujero Negro_, se hospedaban muchos de estos hombres, y allí ocasionalmente se reunían para comprar y vender sus negras mercancías. No un buen lugar para que dos elfos heridos por la congoja encontraran algún reposo. Pera era la única posada de ahí a Rivendell.

Había deseado pasar la noche bajo un techo y tumbado en una cama mullida, pero al observar de cerca ese edificio cambié de opinión. Elladan, sintiendo mi inseguridad, me apretó la mano y me sonrió gentilmente. Después abrió la puerta, y yo me vi obligado a entrar a regañadientes, caminando con la cabeza gacha a sus espaldas; no sin antes soltarle la mano, pues por algún motivo fuera del entendimiento de los Elfos a los Hombres mortales les disgusta que dos hombres, sea cual sea su raza o edad, se tomen de la mano, y yo no quería meternos en un aprieto allí dentro.

Tan pronto como entré, un fuerte olor a tabaco, polvo, humedad y sudor, llegó a mí por todos lados, embargando mis sentidos, y por poco me tambaleo, mareado. Había mucho silencio, y eso me incomodó, pues había oído las risotadas y palabrería desde afuera. Levanté la mirada, sabiendo muy bien lo que encontraría. En efecto, había hombres en la sala, una docena de ellos, y todos nos miraban inquisitivamente con esos ojos negros en una cara sucia y deformada por las guerras y las enfermedades. Uno de ellos me miró de pies a cabeza y me sonrió largamente, dejándome entrever unos dientes negros y carcomidos. Elladan no les prestó atención y, con un par de grandes trancos, llegó a la barra donde se encontraba el posadero. Yo le seguí, mirada fija al suelo, pues no aguantaba la escrutinación a la que me estaban sometiendo esos ojos avizadores.

El posadero era un hombre más bien bajo, compensado por una corpulencia que le doblaba en altura. Corpulencia tal vez no es la palabra más correcta para describirle. Era rechoncho. Debía de rondar los cuarenta años, aunque era difícil de decir. Podía aparentar muchos más de los que tenía. Tenía pocos cabellos, ralos y marrones. Los ojos pequeños en su rostro sucio inspiraban desconfianza. Una barba mal cuidada rodeaba su boca deformada e hinchada por las úlceras. Le faltaban algunos dientes. Había algo más en su rostro que le daba un aspecto horrendo e inspiraba esa incomodidad en mi cuando le miraba, pero no sabía el qué; tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que le faltaba una oreja.

El hombre al parecer no se había percatado aun de nuestra presencia, a pesar del incomodo silencio que había precedido nuestra entrada en el local. El motivo era obvio, el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado tonteando con una mujer realmente gorda, arropada con un vestido viejo, de costuras rotas y manchado con trozos de comida seca, que le realzaba los enormes pechos blancos. Al posadero parecía encantarle el aspecto de aquella mujer, pues la manoseaba con sus manos rojas por una erupción en la piel mientras ella echaba la cabeza atrás y soltaba alguno que otra risotada que hacía que sus pechos temblaran. Elladan carraspeó para llamar la atención del posadero.

La mujer dejó escapar una boqueada de esos labios carnosos cuando nos vio. Los ojos le brillaban como tantas veces había visto en el rostro de otras muchas mujeres. Su rostro regordete mostró una placentera sonrisa. Me miró fijamente y me guiñó un ojo sin ningú pudor. Yo le dí las buenas noches en voz baja, sin olvidarme de ser una caballero y tomar su gran mano para posar mis labios brevemente sobre ella, y me volví hacia otro lado. Al volverme me topé con los diminutos ojos del posadero, que nos miraban a mi hermano y a mi con una mueca en la cara que no sabría describir. Una sonrisa burlona, tal vez, o desprecio, quizás; era difícil de decir con esos labios deformados por las ulceraciones. El hombre echó una risotada y, agrarrándose a los pechos de la mujer para atraerla hacia sí, dijo -"¡No nos quedan habitaciones libres!"

Yo casi me alegré de oir aquello. Estaba completamente dispuesto a marcharme de allí, aun sabiendo que la tormenta nos esperaba afuera. Pero mi hermano, tozudo como era y siempre ha sido, no se movió de su sitio. Elladan, siempre el más fuerte de los dos, el más testarudo. Nada ni nadie podía hacerle retroceder.

El posadero, viendo que no era nuestra intención marcharnos, se volvió molesto para echar una mirada furibunda a mi hermano, quien se la sostuvo con los ojos; pronto el hombre desvió la mirada bruscamente, como si hubiera recibido una amenaza.

"¡Largaos de aquí!" - dijo, y echó otra risotada - "Aunque, caballeros, si tanto desean quedarse, podrían compartir habitación con alguno de mis clientes, quienes seguro estarán encantados de tener con quien calentar la cama en una noche tan fría."

A estas palabras le siguieron un coro de carcajadas, gritos burlones y algunos comentarios que preferiría no haber oído. Me estremecí, no por primera vez ni última en aquella jornada de viaje. Elladan no retrocedió ni un paso. Su rostro parecía estar esculpido en piedra, estoico, inmóvil. La palidez de su piel casi le convertía en una estatua de marfil, salvo por el brillo refulgente en los ojos impenetrables. Ajeno al bullicio y sin mediar palabra, Elladan extrajo de su túnica el pequeño saquillo de cuero que servía de monedero y posó una moneda de oro sobre la barra de madera carcomida, donde un ratón mordisqueaba un trozo de pan mohoso despreocupadamente. El resplandor amarillo de la moneda en ese oscuro local hizo su efecto. El posadero la ojeó avariciosamente y, tras observarla de cerca durante un instante, como para comprobar su autenticidad, se la guardó rápidamente. Sólo faltaba que soltara un gruñido para asemejarse a un perro que protege con recelo el hueso que había estado masticando con glotonería.

Sonriendo lacónicamente de manera que mostró los pocos dientes que le quedaban, se volvió para coger una de las llaves que colgaban de la pared a su espalda.

"Habitación número 9" - dijo, entregándole la llave a Elladan - "No nos quedan habitaciones dobles." - añadió, mostrando los dientes otra vez - "Les deseo buenas noches."

Por la cara que ponía no parecía desearnoslas de verdad.


End file.
